


Vacaciones en Akala

by Elios96



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: BL, Buddies, Friendship, Gay, M/M, Romance, Sweat, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elios96/pseuds/Elios96
Summary: Sun decide pasarse por Akala para visitar a Kiawe. Ambos se llevan muy bien... ¿Quizás demasiado?





	1. Tierras Ardientes

Era ya de noche en Pueblo Ohana. Sun había logrado convertiste en el Campeón de la Liga Pokémon de Alola hace unos 2 años. Pero sus aventuras no acabaron ahí. Junto con Lylia, Guzmán y Acromo, derrotaron al Team Rainbow Rocket y salvaron el Paraíso Aether y a Samina. También terminó de recorrer Poni, e incluso enfrento a los Campeones Legendarios de Kanto y otros entrenadores de alto calibre en el Árbol del Combate. De vez en cuando debía defender su título contra los aspirantes. Incluso acostumbraba a explorar los confines del Ultraespacio a lomos de Solgaleo.

Sin embargo, también le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Y había un amigo en especial al cual tenía muchas ganas de visitar; el capitán Kiawe. Por ello, se encontraba en la puerta de su casa.

\- “Buenas noches, ¿está Kiawe en casa?” – Preguntó Sun al padre del capitán que le abrió la puerta.

\- “¡Hombre Sun, felicidades por convertirte en Campeón Insular!” - Le dijo el padre con mucho entusiasmo.

\- “Gracias señor, fue algo largo viaje, pero estoy muy contento de haberlo conseguido.”

\- “No es para menos muchacho, además te convertiste en el primer Campeón de Alola. Pero bueno, que empiezo a hablar y no hay quien me pare. Tu venías a ver a Kiawe, adelante pasa.”

\- “Gracias señor.” – Agradeció sonriente Sun mientras entraba en la casa.

\- “Kiawe está arriba en su habitación así que solo tienes que subir a verle. La familia y yo nos vamos de vacaciones unos días a las cercanías de Monte Cenizo en la Región de Hoenn. El barco zarpa dentro de una hora, solo volví un momento a casa para recoger algo que olvidé. Kiawe no nos acompaña ya que siempre hay niños dispuestos a hacer el recorrido insular y no quiere arriesgarse a no estar presente en Alola si alguno viene afrontar su prueba. Así que bueno, si necesitas pasar la noche acá puedes hacerlo. Seguro que Kiawe se pone feliz de pasar un buen rato con un amigo y todo. En fin, que ya voy saliendo, hasta luego Sun.” – Se despidió y se marchó.

Sun estaba deseoso de ver a Kiawe de nuevo; no tenía mucho tiempo de conocerlo, pero prácticamente eran amigos. Puso rumbo hacia las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la segunda planta. La puerta del cuarto de Kiawe estaba abierta, pero tocó de todas formas por una cuestión de educación.

\- “¡Buenas Kiawe, soy Sun!” – dijo al llamar a la puerta y lo que vio fue al capitán descalzo y sin camiseta (esto último realmente no es nada nuevo) empapado en sudor.

\- “¡Hombre Sun, que bueno verte por acá!” – Le respondía el capitán entre jadeos. Claramente estaba haciendo algo de ejercicio hasta que Sun llegó. Este ultima podía ver como las gotas de sudor recorrían el cuerpo del moreno.

\- “Jeje venía a darme una visita por acá. Veo que como siempre te mantienes en forma.”

\- “Pues sí jaja es parte de mi día a día. Cuando no estoy cumpliendo mis obligaciones de capitán me gusta practicar mis bailes o ejercitarme. Justo llegaste y acabé mi rutina. Hombre, estoy exhausto.”

\- “Eso veo Kiawe, seguro que ahora estarás con ganas de una ducha relajante. - Le decía Sun con una sonrisa amistosa.”

\- “Ya lo creo. De hecho, Sun, hay una terma no muy lejos de aquí, cerca del Volcán Wela. Pensaba ir allí el día de hoy a tomar un baño relajante. ¿Por qué no te me unes, Sun?”

\- “Me parece una buena idea Kiawe, pongámonos en marcha.”

Ambos salieron de la casa de Kiawe. Según el capitán, para llegar a la terma, era necesario usar la Pokémontura de Charizard, ya que no había ninguna ruta por tierra que llevará a ella. Kiawe procedió a llamar a su Charizard y seguidamente Sun, pero…

\- “Qué extraño… Por más que trato de llamar al Charizard, no viene.”

\- “¡Oh, es cierto! Ahora recuerdo que Mayla me dijo que las monturas de los Charizard se estaban desgastando y que se las quitarían para colocarles unas nuevas. Creo que aún no se ha hecho el cambio. Como yo suelo llamar a mi propio Charizard cuando quiero volar, yo mismo me encargo de que su montura este en buen estado.”

\- “Oh, entiendo. Supongo que no lograré nada tratando de llamar algún Charizard entonces.” – Le dijo Sun a Kiawe un poco pensativo.

\- “Sube conmigo Sun, Charizard puede llevaros en su lomo a ambos.” – Dijo el moreno acariciando a su Pokémon.

\- “Cuento contigo Charizard. “– Dijo Sun replicando la acción de Kiawe. Sin embargo, pasó algo inesperado. Charizard estornudó repentinamente unas pequeñas llamas cayeron sobre la camiseta de Sun. Este inmediatamente entró en pánico y se la quitó en cuanto pudo.

\- ¡Sal Primarina, usa Aria Burbuja en la camiseta! – Le ordeno el Campeón de Alola a su fiel compañera sin titubear. Seguidamente Primarina uso su ataque con la camiseta ya medio quemada de Sun.

\- “Lo siento Sun, estoy seguro de que Charizard no quería hacerlo.” Dijo Kiawe muy apenado.

\- “No pasa nada hombre, no estoy enfadado, solo un poco sorprendido jaja” – Dijo Sun con un tono un tanto aliviado. – Igual, ya que vamos a la terma, creo que poco hago poniendo otra por el momento. Lo bueno es que, aunque sea de noche, la temperatura de Akala es bastante caliente, entonces creo que estaré bien jeje.

\- “Bueno Sun, pongamos en marcha. Sube.”

Kiawe subió a lomos de Charizard y seguidamente Sun.

\- “Sujétate fuerte Sun, no vaya a ser que Charizard estornude de nuevo y te caigas en el volcán jaja. – Sun siguió el consejo del capitán y abrazó fuerte a Kiawe por la espalda. Una vez listos pusieron rumbo a la terma.”

Mientras volaban, Sun se dio cuenta de algo un tanto… curioso. La espalda de Kiawe se sentía caliente contra su pecho y a la vez, se sentía fría ya que Kiawe aún estaba cubierto de sudor. Extrañamente, a Sun no le causo asco sentir la espalda desnuda y sudada de su amigo contra su pecho. La verdad no sabía que estaba sintiendo, pero el contacto con la espalda del moreno se sentía placentero. Lo que sí sabía era que sintiera lo que sintiera, no debía soltar a Kiawe hasta que llegaran seguros a la terma. Así que solo se concentro en seguir abrazándolo fuertemente. De paso, disfrutaría de esta extraña sensación sin cuestionar mucho. Pronto llegarían a la esperada terma.

 

 


	2. Rubores en la terma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olvidé mencionar en el capítulo anterior que han pasado 2 años desde que Sun se convirtió en campeón. Entonces ahora tiene 13 años. No conozco la edad real de Kiawe pero yo diría que tiene unos 13, así que en está historia tendrá 15. Espero que si alguien está leyendo la historia, le este gustando jaja

**Capitulo 2. Rubores en la terma**

Poco a poco descendió Charizard sobre un pequeño claro que había en las cercanías del Área Volcánica del Wela. Kiawe y Sun bajaron de su lomo y el moreno acaricio la cabeza de su Pokémon.

\- “Buen trabajo Charizard, descansa” – Kiawe regreso a su Charizard a su Pokéball y ambos entrenadores procedieron hacia la terma que estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos. – “Por cierto Sun, lamento lo de mi espalada jeje” – Kiawe lucia un poco apenado mientras le pedía disculpas a Sun.

\- “No te preocupes Kiawe, la verdad no tuve problema con ello” – Dijo Sun un poco ruborizado. –“Además venimos a bañarnos, así que todo bien”- Sun volteo la mirada un poco hacia otro lado mientras decía eso.

\- “Jeje supongo que tienes razón. Y bueno ya que estamos acá es hora del tan esperado y relajante baño” – Seguidamente Kiawe comenzó a desvestirse. Ciertamente no era mucho lo que tenía que quitarse. Primero se quito sus sandalias. Luego se bajó su pantalón corto y su bóxer. Curiosamente permaneció con su collar. Sun lo contemplaba de manera inconsciente. Ahí estaba el capitán Kiawe frete a él, desnudo. La verdad Kiawe tenía un cuerpo muy bien definido, nada exagerado. Sun alcanzó a ver un poco de vello púbico en los alrededores del miembro del moreno. Kiawe entró a la terma y se sentó y a recostó sus brazos en la orilla.

encontraba.

\- “Sí, sí, ya voy. Es me quedé un poco distraído jaja” – Sun comenzó a desvestirse. Primero se quito su sombrero. Siguió con sus zapatos y calcetines, y finalmente se despojo de su pantalón corto y su licra. Cuando poso sus ojos no pudo evitar ver a Kiawe desviando un poco su mirada. Como si lo hubiera estado observando también. Sun entró al agua y tomo asiento junto a Kiawe.

\- “Hombre Sun, no tienes idea de cuanto amo bañarme acá” – Kiawe lucía muy relajado mientras disfrutaba de su baño.

\- “La verdad es la primera vez que vengo a una terma. Y tienes razón Kiawe, se siente muy bien.” – Sun ahora comprendía el porque Kiawe quería venir acá, el agua de la terma de sentía muy bien y además, había una vista clara del cielo nocturno.

Pasaron una medía hora allí contemplando el hermoso cielo estrellado de Alola. Sun le contaba a Kiawe sobre sus aventuras en el Ultraespacio, así como sus defensas del título de Campeón.

\- “Así que hasta la presidenta Samina te ha desafiado por el título. Escuché que cuando era más joven recorrió varias regiones, además de que también hizo el Recorrido Insular. Supongo que es normal que una entrenadora de su calibre también quiere probar el reto de nuestro reciente Alto Mando.” – Como capitán, es muy normal que Kiawe escuché muchas historias sobre los entrenadores destacados.

\- “Ni que lo digas, su Clefable sabe sorprenderte cuando menos te los esperas con su Metrónomo.”

\- “Oye Sun, me alegra que vinieras a visitarme. Entre mi puesto como capitán, y tu puesto como Campeón, es difícil pasar el tiempo así entre amigos.” – Kiawe tenía una expresión un tanto triste mientras decía eso.

\- “La verdad sí Kiawe. Últimamente las cosas están muy calmadas, así que es un buen momento. Incluso estaba pensado en tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones acá en Akala. Si quieres puedo quedarme contigo mientras tu familia vuelve.” - Sun habiéndose dado de cuenta de lo que dijo, sintió algo de vergüenza por tomarse la confianza de invitarse a sí mismo a quedarse en casa de Kiawe. – “Bueno, no tienes por que recibirme, puedo quedarme el hotel Arrullo del Mar o en el Resort Hanohano.” - Sun hablaba muy rápido y cuando volteó a mirar a Kiawe, este se veía mu feliz.

\- “¡Claro que te puedes quedar en mi casa unos días Sun, será estupendo tenerte por acá una temporada!” - Al capitán le brillaban los ojos y estaba muy contento porque Sun pasaría unos días con él. - “Estaré más que encantado de que me acompañes. Ahora que la familia está en Hoenn, la casa se hubiera sentido muy vacía, pero contigo será muy divertido.” 

Kiawe y Sun terminaron su baño y se vistieron de nuevo. Irónicamente Sun no traía otra camiseta. El otro día pasó por su casa y su madre decidió lavarle su ropa. Pero cuando empacó en su mochila de nuevo, parece que olvido sus camisetas. Kiawe le dijo que no se preocupará. Aunque el solía andar a pecho descubierto, Kiawe tenía en casa algunas extra que le podría prestar.

Una vez listo, Kiawe llamó de nuevo a Charizard y ambos subieron en él. Una vez más, Sun iba con su pecho pegado a la espalda de Kiawe. Esta vez solo se sentía cálida. Se habían secado muy bien luego de salir de la terma. La verdad Sun no terminaba de entender por qué, pero le resultaba muy agradable sentir la piel de Kiawe contra la suya. La espalda de Kiawe era firme y se notaba el fruto de su ejercicio. Sun se agarró muy bien y disfruto del viaje apreciando la vista nocturna mientras apretaba fuertemente su abdomen contra el capitán. Lo que Sun no podía notar desde su posición en ambos viajes, era que Kiawe tenía una expresión en su cara como si el también disfrutara el tacto con el Campeón.


	3. Tactos intensos

Ambos chicos llegaron de vuelta a la casa de Kiawe. Los jóvenes entrenadores cenaron y estuvieron un rato viendo la televisión. Esa noche estaban transmitiendo combates del Pokémon World Tournament de Ciudad Fayenza, en la región de Teselia. 

\- “Me encantan estos combates, Sun. Es increíble la cantidad de talentosos entrenadores que hay fuera de Teselia. Y pensar que los que combaten en Ciudad Fayenza son unos cuantos...”- Kiawe disfrutaba mucho ver estas batallas en la televisión.

\- “Ni que lo digas, el mundo es enorme, y la cantidad tanto de entrenadores como de equipos Pokémon es infinita. Cada día en algún lugar un joven inicia su aventura con su primer compañero.” - La verdad, a Sun le traía un poco de nostalgia sobre cuando el fue uno de esos novatos.

\- “Bueno, parece que ya acabo. Creo que es hora de ir a dormir Sun.” - Ambos chicos subieron a la habitación de Kiawe.

Temprano, Kiawe le comentó a Sun que debido a un pequeño incidente con los Magmar, accidentalmente se quemaron los colchones de las otras habitaciones. Ese día en la mañana, la madre de Kiawe los había sacado para asolearlos, excepto el del moreno ya que este aún dormía. Y dos de los Magmar sin quererlo, los quemaron mientras jugaban entre ellos. Como la familia saldría ese día, pensaron que cuando volvieran irían a comprar unos nuevos. Así que Kiawe y Sun debían compartir el mismo colchón. Cosa que curiosamente emocionaba un poco a Sun.

\- “Oye Kiawe ¿tu que sueles vestir cuando te vas a dormir?”

\- “Jeje… Me da un poco de pena decírtelo, pero la verdad suelo dormir desnudo, es mucho más cómodo. Aunque creo que por hoy podría dormir con pantalón corto o algo para no incomodarte Sun.” - Kiawe lucía un poco avergonzado. Sin embargo, la respuesta de Sun le sorprendió un poco.

\- “¿Desnudo, eh? Tranquilo hombre, yo también acostumbro a dormir desnudo, así que si no te molesta a tí tampoco, creo que podemos dormir así.” - Sun se desconocía a sí mismo. Estaba mintiendo; él suele vestir una pijama. Pero de alguna manera, no le gustaba la idea de que Kiawe no durmiera desnudo por su culpa, así que le dijo que él también lo hacía para que Kiawe no dudará tanto. Además, la idea de compartir la cama con el capitán, y ambos desnudos, despertaba en él nuevos sentimientos.

\- “Oh… Supongo que está bien…” - Kiawe no pudo evitar que un leve rubor apareciera en su cara.

Así, Sun y Kiawe se quitaron toda la ropa y se acostaron en la cama. Ambos se sentían un poco avergonzados y se acostaron de medio lado, dándose la espalda.

\- “Buenas noches Sun.”

\- “Buenas noches Kiawe.”

Al cabo de una hora, Sun aún no se había podido dormir. No podía parar de pensar en la situación en la que estaba y en lo nervioso que lo ponía. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a apreciar a Kiawe. Podía verlo todo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Podía contemplar por completo esa fuerte espalda que le había gustado tanto desde los viajes en Charizard. Y no solo eso, también podía ver como esta continuaba hacía abajo, siguiendo por los glúteos bien formados del capitán. La imagen era muy agradable para Sun, y no pudo evitar comenzar a acariciar la espalda de Kiawe. Estuvo en ello aproximadamente un minuto hasta que un sonido casi le hace saltar de la cama.

\- “Mmm”- Era Kiawe, acaba de gemir. Sun rápidamente quitó su mano de la espalda del moreno y deseaba que este siguiera dormido, sin embargo, Kiawe se dio la vuelta y lucía muy despierto. - “¿Te gusta mi espalda, Sun?”

\- “¡No! Bueno… ¡Yo!” - Las palabras no salían de la boca del Campeón. Se sentía muy apenado y no sabía que responderle a Kiawe.

\- “Jeje, tranquilo hombre. La verdad me gustó lo que estabas haciendo...”

Sun no cabía en su asombro - “¿De verdad? Lo cierto es que no lo entiendo bien, pero de hecho si me gusta tu espalda Kiawe. Tenía unas fuertes ganas de sentirla.”

\- “Sí Sun, me gustó como la estabas tocando. ¿Hay alguna otra parte que te gustaría sentir?”

Sun no lo podía creer, Kiawe estaba de acuerdo con lo que sea que estaba sucediendo. Se detuvo a pensar en lo que recién le planteó, y luego de examinar el cuerpo del moreno, decidió comenzar a manosear su abdomen

\- “Oye Sun, se siente muy bien, ¿Puedo tocarte yo también?” - Sun no había terminado de procesar la pregunta ya que estaba muy entretenido acariciando el pecho de Kiawe y jugando con sus pezones. Antes de darse cuenta, Kiawe se acercó hasta que rozaban brazo con brazo, y este comenzó a hacerle lo mismo a él.

Ambos paseaban sus manos por el abdomen del otro. Y casi que al mismo tiempo. Ambos llegaron hasta el miembro del otro. Kiawe fue el primero en comenzar a masturbar a Sun.

\- “¿Te gusta, Sun?”

\- “Mmm… Sí… pero no creas que seré menos jeje.” - Sun comenzó a masturbar a Kiawe también.

Los jadeos y gemidos no paraban de escucharse por toda la habitación. No tenían claro cómo había terminado así, pero no les preocupaba. Lo único en lo que pensaban era en el placer que ambos estaban sintiendo. La mano de Kiawe jugueteaba mucho con el miembro de Sun. El Campeón nunca había sentido nada así; obviamente ya se había masturbado a sí mismo, pero la sensación no se comparaba a la que la mano de Kiawe le estaba provocando. Este otro por su parte alternaba entre el pene de Kiawe y sus testículos velludos. Entre tanto manoseo, ambos se encontraban al borde del orgasmo.

\- “Sun, creo que… Mmm… voy a… ¡ahh!” - Aunque Sun lo no aviso como Kiawe, ambos de corrieron al unisono. Como estaban tan cerca, un poco del semen de ambos cayo sobre el otro.

\- “Kiawe, lo que acabamos de hacer... Estuvo de maravilla.”

\- “Ya lo creo Sun, es de lo mejor que he hecho en la vida.”

Ambos se quedaron viendo un pequeño rato y sin pensarlo mucho, Sun acerco sus labios a los del moreno y le dio un beso francés. Entrelazaron lenguas y comenzaron a explorar sus bocas. Cada uno pudo saborear la saliva del otro. Una vez que se separaron, se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos. Sintiendo el agradable calor y tacto del otro.

  


  
  



End file.
